Smiling
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A short fic about Hitsugaya and Hinamori spending Thanksgiving together, and about the simple little things we can do for others. Written for the HHFM. Yay!


**Hi! Here is my first Bleach fanfic for Thanksgiving for the HitsuHinaFanMovement! I know, odd title. I just wrote it real quick one night, so please do not flame me. I am fully aware that it is nowhere near my best work, so do not rub it in. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Smiling

"Shiro-chaaan! You're walking too slowly!" Hinamori dragged out his pet name playfully.

"_Maybe _that's because you've got you're hands over my eyes, baka!" He retorted half-heartedly.

The lieutenant of Squad 5 was keeping a loping pace behind the 10th Squad captain as she led the blinded boy towards her division's building. Her palms covered his eyes and he only knew to walk forward because she did not warn him he was about to walk into something or someone. Finally, the two managed to get to the 5th division's building. Hinamori led her friend to her office, stopping outside the sliding door to uncover his eyes.

"Okay, are you ready?" She chirped, rocking back and forth on her heels in excitement.

"Yes." He sighed. "Just show me what it is." He sounded bored but Hinamori was not offended by his tone.

"Alright, close your eyes." She instructed.

"_Again?_" He protested.

"Yes, _again_." She imitated him with a smirk. Once he had reluctantly done so, Hinamori slid the door open and told him to step inside. He heard the door sliding closed behind him and then he felt Hinamori at his side.

"Okay, open them." He heard the smile in her voice and there was a trill of hyperness laced in her tone.

When Hitsugaya opened his aqua eyes, they widened slightly at what he saw in front of him. There was a small table set up, draped with an orange cloth; he had no clue where the table had come from. On top, were two empty, white plates and there were vegetables like gourds, squash, and corn strewn about. In the center of the table was a turkey with brown, red, yellow, and orange feathers. But the most eye-catching piece of it all was a silver plate that was placed in front of the bird. Inside, was a thick, light brown pie covered in powdered sugar. The scents of apples wafted through the air and gave the entire room a comfortable, warm aroma.

"Wow." Hitsugaya finally found his voice. Hinamori perked up a bit, but then her small smile faded as he went on. "All this just to celebrate a human holiday?" But then she saw the taunting gleam in his eye and she smiled again.

"I've never celebrated it before." She explained.

"You celebrate almost every human holiday lately." He sighed. "I just don't get you sometimes." He shook his head at the oddness of the girl he loved. Then, the chestnut-eyed girl jabbed him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, stop complaining and let's go eat." She led the way to the table and sat down in one of the two vacant chairs. Hitsugaya sat down next to her and watched as she gingerly cut the pie and gave them each a piece.

"So, why did you have to cover my eyes on the way here if the only thing that was a surprise was all the way up here?" He asked. Hinamori hesitated.

"Ano…I'm not entirely sure." She admitted with a small grin of embarrassment. "I guess I just got caught up in my excitement." She explained. He rolled his eyes, but also shot her a smile, silently telling her that he appreciated all that she had done to make this evening special for just the two of them.

He did not miss the slight blush of red on her cheeks as she smiled back. She waited for his reaction when he took his first bite of the warm pie, her eyes wide and determined. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes again, wondering what had her so worked up. As soon as the mixture of apple and sugar reached his tongue, his aqua eyes brightened.

"Well…do you like it?" Hinamori asked anxiously.

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment, at a loss for words. Finally he answered.

"It tastes just like what Obaa-san used to make us." He responded.

Hinamori exhaled heavily, as though she had been holding her breath.

"So, you like it?" She pressed.

"It's delicious."

"I'm so glad." She breathed in relief.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because…" She hesitated, seeming almost embarrassed at something. "I made it." She admitted.

"_Really_?!" He blurted out in shock. "It's _exactly _like when we were little…" His voice trailed off in amazement.

"Arigatou." She mumbled, hiding her blush.

"And I remember how you would always try to cook…"

"No! Don't remind me!" She moaned.

"When you covered the kitchen in flour by trying to make me a birthday cake by yourself." He recalled with amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Well _you _sure weren't the best cook either, Shiro-chan!" She retorted.

"Well at least I knew the difference between _flipping _a pancake and _hurling _it at the ceiling!" He taunted.

"Well at least _I _could reach the counter!" She shot back.

As they ate, they threw taunts back and forth.

Suddenly, they both heard approaching footsteps racing down the hallway outside. "Oh!" Hinamori began to stand up. "I wonder who that could be." She was about to walk over to the door and peer outside when it flew open and an all-too-familiar lieutenant popped her head inside.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Don't you have _work_ to do?" Irritation and the slacker he called his vice captain prickled over him.

"Huh? Taichou! What are _you _doing here?" She glanced from her captain to the other lieutenant who was half out of her seat to open the door. "Oh, am I intruding? I'm so sorry, I'll leave you two alone." With a mischievous wink, she closed the door.

There was silence for a moment as Hitsugaya fought down his anger and annoyance.

"I wonder why she came here…" Hinamori murmured.

"Probably just to harass us."

"…Yeah." She admitted with a sigh.

"She _should _be doing her work." Hitsugaya spat tartly. "But I assume she's off to get drunk or something of the sort." He sighed. "She always does no matter what." Hinamori nodded, sitting back down.

"So…what is this holiday called again?" Hitsugaya asked after a moment.

"Thanksgiving."

"And why is that?"

Hinamori rolled her eyes. "Well, _obviously_ it's for giving thanks!" She laughed. "And they said you were a prodigy?"

"Shut up!" He growled.

By the time they had finished eating and talking, the yellow sun had gone down and was now flooding through the windows with pale, dusty light. The room was still filled with the strong scent of apple; a perfect Fall evening. A cold Autumn breeze drifted into the room from the winds outside, and Hinamori shivered.

"Well, I'd better be going." Hitsugaya announced, standing and heading for the door and Hinamori followed.

"Okay." She sounded disappointed. This was the only night they had spent together for a while, what with all the work and missions…

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Hitsugaya asked, reading her thoughts like a book, a smile on his face.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked in surprise. "Come over anytime. You're always welcome, you know that."

"Arigatou." His eyes glistened in the fading light. "And thanks for inviting me tonight."

"Thanks for coming." She grinned.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He stepped closer to her and before either could comprehend what was happening they were locked in a tight embrace. Then Hitsugaya pulled away.

"So then, am I coming back tomorrow?" He asked.

"That depends. Will Matsumoto-san be barging in on us?"

"No." He vowed firmly.

"Than yes, you can come over." She smiled at the fact that _she_ was allowing _him _permission to do something.

She lingered by the doorway as he began to walk away. "Oyasuminasai! Mata ashita, Shiro-chan!" She called after him.

He sighed good-naturedly and turned back to her.

For some unknown reason, her smile spread to him, and, like most people do when smiled at, he smiled back.

So much was shared between that one smile and that one gaze that could not be put into words.

Then, the white haired boy turned around and waved goodbye as he walked away, Hinamori's eyes shining brilliantly after him before she closed the door.

So although Thanksgiving only lasts one day, there is no limit to how much appreciation you can give to others.

And Shinigami, although not in the same way or for the same purposes as us, celebrate it.

Anyone can show appreciation; simply by smiling, you are giving thanks.

A smile is something anyone and everyone can give.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, (no Toshiro pun intended) I think this was one of my shortest fics, but I had to do it quick cause of homework...**

**FYI: "Oyasuminasai" means 'Good night', "Mata ashita" means 'See you tomorrow', and OF COURSE "Arigatou" means "Thank you'. **

**Hope you all liked it at least a little bit.**

**Please review if you want!!**


End file.
